List of Music High Characters
The following is a list of characters that have appeared or referred to in the comic strip Music High, created by Samantha Tamayo. Minor, major, and background characters as well as characters that have appeared in comic strips, the TV show, the TV show but have never appeared in the strip itself, the strip but never appeared in the TV show itself, unseen, referred characters, and characters that have only appeared once are shown separately. Main characters * Andrew Grande (Son of Ariana Grande) * Taylynn Swift (Daughter of Taylor Swift) * Presley Nelson (Son of Prince) * Justina Bieber (Daughter of Justin Bieber) * Milton Cyrus (Son of Miley Cyrus) * Macy Tesfaye (Daughter of The Weeknd) Major staff * Mr. Richardson * Coach Halston * Lunch Lady Luna * Principal Quinlan Supporting characters * Brent Shelton (Son of Blake Shelton and Gwen Stefani) * Jason Aiko (Son of Jhené Aiko) * Terrence Painsley (Son of T-Pain) * Kenny Cornish (Son of Jessie J) * Sierra Furler (Daughter of Sia) * Ryan Joseph (Son of Tyler Joseph) * Lori O'Connor (Daughter of Lorde) * Emmie Trainor (Daughter of Meghan Trainor) * Calvin Levine (Son of Adam Levine) Minor characters * Richelle Fenty (Daughter of Rihanna) *Loretta Kelly (Daughter of Tori Kelly) *Emma Martinez (Daughter of Melanie Martinez) (started as a background character) *Sean Graham (Son of Lukas Graham) *Adam Healy (Son of Matt Healy) *Deanna *Frankie Styles (Son of Harry Styles) *The Nerdy Blonde Girl *Unnamed Daughter of Zendaya *Music High Cheerleaders *Nicolette Kosarin (Daughter of Kira Kosarin) *Michael Germanotta (Son of Lady Gaga) *Analynn Moner (Daughter of Isabela Moner) *Alan *Brantley Spears (Son of Britney Spears) * Anthony Lambert (Son of Adam Lambert) Background characters * Bebe Gomez (Daughter of Becky G) *Joanna Jonas (Daughter of Joe Jonas) *Steven Smith (Son of Sam Smith) *Unnamed sons of DNCE before the introduction of Joanna Jonas *Unnamed blue haired girl *Michael Bowie (Son of David Bowie) *Adrianna Grande (Daughter of Ariana Grande, Andrew's long-lost sister) * Zach Goulding (Son of Ellie Goulding) * Stacy Gomez (Daughter of Selena Gomez) Minor staff and adult characters * Mr. Freely (music teacher) * Vice Principal Murlo * Ms. Bekin * Mr. Mendleton Unseen characters Those characters were either invisible characters in the comic strip or did actually appear in the series, although they were only shown from the neck or waist down. * Amanda * All the kids' parents before the introduction of Andrew and Adrianna's mother, Ariana Grande and Bebe's mother, Becky G (in the second season) * Bebe's Father * Rusty (The boy that bullied Taylynn in the Music High episode, "The Bully and the Blonde" His name, Rusty was revealed at the end of the episode) * Skippy Black * Mr. Mendleton's wife and two of his three daughters Characters that were only shown once Those characters listed were shown only once in the comic strip. (* indicates that character went on to become a minor character in the TV show) * Lucy Mendleton* * Ariana Grande * Felicia (Daughter of Shakira)* * Addie A. Adkins (Daughter of Adele) * Kenton Black * Marcus Morris (Son of Maren Morris)* TV Show Characters Those characters have only appeared in episodes of the animated television show but not the actual strip itself. * Soleil Carson (Daughter of Sofia Carson) * Rebecca Yde (Daughter of Breanna Yde) * Emmett * Kira Perry (Daughter of Katy Perry) * Gabriel Tesfaye (Son of The Weeknd) * Jessica Norman (Daughter of Jace Norman) * Radio DJ * Sophie Stirling (Daughter of Lindsey Stirling) * Sean Hoying (Son of Scott Hoying) * Cody Grassi (Son of Mitch Grassi) Characters with deceased parents * Carly Grimmie (Daughter of Christina Grimmie) * __FORCETOC__